Lord Murakou
"A quick death is its own reward. Now die Samurai Rangers!" - Lord Murakou Lord Murakou is the leader of the Deadly Five and the king of the Underworld. He is also the primary villain to the Samurai Rangers. Character History. Samurai Strike. Three thousand years ago, Murakou and the other commanding demons of the Deadly Five invaded the Earth. Fear and sorrow filled the Earth and Demons ruled over the humans. Murakou claimed his place as the king of the Demons and the Underworld. Fed up of the Demons rule over the Earth, five Samurai with the power of mystical Power Symbols came together and became the first Samurai Power Rangers. With the use of their powerful Sealing Symbol, Murakou and his comrades were banished to the Underworld where they stayed until there returned to cause trouble in the present day, 2010. Murakou, unlike the other demons, was fully affected by the Sealing Symbol causing him to quickly weaken if he would ever choose to rise up unto the Surface World. Therefore he stays on his Junk which sails the red murky waters of the Sanzu River and uses his assistant Sage Tenta to summon Demon Soldiers to rise up unto the Surface World to cause fear and misery so he could raise the Sanzu River to the surface to flood the Earth. He is very ignorant and takes his hatred of the Samurai Rangers on his fellow demon brothers. Suffering from headaches due to his constant yelling and fustration over his constant defeat, Murakou has Tenta make him special medication to calm it down unlike Chibba's music which irritates it more. He has a raging hatred towards Dekker who left the Deadly Five in the finally days of there rule over the Earth. Feeling betrayed, Murakou summoned and battle Dekker in the Underworld and easily defeated him. During the time of Murakou suffering from massive unstable power surges, Arachnitor tried to usurp him. Murakou discovered the demon solider's plan and captured, tortured and transformed him into a mindless mutant slave and sent him to destroy the rangers. Later in the series Murakou summons the aid of his old General and former member of the Deadly Five, Gikou to help him in this plan of destroying the Samurai Rangers and flooding the Earth of the Sanzu River. After banishing Chibba from the Junk, Gikou took the chance to presuade her to join him in his plan to overthrow Murakou and take his throne was king of the demons. Murakou later learns of Gikou's treachery and rises up unto the human world to destroy Gikou and to bring Chibba back to the Underworld with him. Once there he does battle with the Samurai Rangers and severly wounds Shin. He then goes after Gikou who gets away after Murakou beings to dry out and weaken due to being so far away from the Sanzu River. Tenta was able to save him and bring him back to the Underworld where he dove to the bottom of the Sanzu River water to recharge. Murakou later makes his return when Commander Cog entered the Samurai Ranger's dimension in search of conquest. Both him and the machine overlord teamed up to destroy the Samurai Rangers until the RPM Rangers came to there rescue. Murakou makes one last appearance again when he summoned his little brother Prince Glutton to him invade the Human World. After a lengthy period of recuperation, Murakou eventually returned and faced the Samurai Rangers now led Kimico. Running into a wounded Chibba, she reminds him that she was half-human and that the best way to survive in the Human World is to absorb her. After absorbing Chibba's dying energy, Murakou faced off with the Samurai Rangers, while Kimico drew the Sealing Symbol. Despite his best effort to stop her, the symbol was completed and used. However, while it caused massive damage, it didn't manage to seal him as expected, since he was now half human thanks to Chibba. Also, Murakou was no longer in danger of drying out and planned his takeover of the human world. He then defeated the Rangers and wounded Kimico in the process. When the Sanzu flood waters overflowed, thanks to Chibba releasing all her pain and misery unto the Earth, Murakou released his army of Scrapper to lay waste to Coral Bay City.The Samurai Rangers, now led by Shin again, took on and defeated Murakou's army of Scrapper before facing the demon lord himself. After significantly weakening him with Shiba fire power, Jayden defeated him with the Shogun Battlizer. However, Murakou survived and transformed into his Mega Demon form causing the rangers to call on the Ultra Samurai Megazord to fight him. As the Rangers attempted to get close enough to use a final blow filled with symbol power, a powered up Murakou blasted away the zords one by one until only the Samurai Megazord remained, which managed to succeed and strike Murakou with a fatal blow. However, Murakou survived and grabbed unto the Samurai Megazord. Shin knowing that Murakou would win if he didn't act fast self-destructed the Megazord with Murakou boasting, before he was destroyed, that the Demons would rise again someday. He was then consumed in a massive explosion, finally being destroyed for good. After he was destroyed, the Sanzu River flood waters receded back into the Underworld with the Junk along with Tenta sank to the bottom of the River. Mythic Force. Murakou makes a brief appearance in Power Rangers: Mythic Force. He comes to Malkor in spirit form and forged an alliance with the alien prince. The two ended up fusing with each other and forms the Ultimate fighting Demon/Alien hybrid. Ultraforce. Murakou appeared alongside past Power Rangers villians to fight against the Ultra Rangers. Category:Samurai Strike Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains (CN Era) Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Boss Villains (CN Era)